


A Talented Family

by Bellebon



Category: Danganronpa: Survivor
Genre: Attempted French accent, Drugs Mentioned, F/F, I hope that I wrote the characters well, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, More character deaths, Original Character(s), Some Description of Violence, Tags to be added, let's see how this goes shall we
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellebon/pseuds/Bellebon
Summary: The Sciambra family is an odd mafia. An Italian crime organization based in Japan shouldn't be as successful as they are but now things are changing. The police are calling in Junko Enoshima, a brilliant analyst who could threaten everything that the Sciambra's have built up. That's not the only issue facing the family. Mikio Takagi has been arrested for drug possession and that evidence needs to disappear but can a single person accomplish that? Other threats are coming but thankfully, Anabelle Sciambra has an ace or two up her sleeve.





	1. Enter the Detective

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a fangame that i'm a part of! It's Dangan Ronpa: Survivor and the voiced demo can be found at the tumblr https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com
> 
> I try to do research as I write this but if I get anything wrong please let me know! Otherwise I hope that you enjoy this silly AU.

The cops didn’t know who ordered the hit but they knew a hit when they saw one. Blood everywhere, tables knocked over, and the trademark knife left on the ground made it clear that this wasn’t an average murder. The victim, Tokuichi Towa a big name businessman rumored to have made his fortune in illegal smuggling, was laying face down in his own blood. He had been shot in the head twice and his throat slit by the knife they found. The forensic team hadn’t shown up yet before Detective Yurei appeared on the scene. They strolled into the restaurant and approached Officer Asahina and her partner Officer Sakura who were standing in the corner while a police photographer took photos.

“Good evening, I will be taking over this case. Now, please tell me what you know. You were alerted to the sound of gunfire at 7:43pm if I am correct?” Detective Yurei pulled out their tablet and pulled up the information they had been sent which, admittedly, wasn’t much.

Officer Asahina nodded “We received the call because my partner and I were the closest car in this area. But by the time we got here the perp was long gone and Mr. Towa was cooling off. First thing we did was to get his wife and children away from the scene then we taped off the area and called for forensics and backup.” Officer Sakura nodded along to her partner’s story and kept a watchful eye out. Detective Yurei nodded and tapped the document to add a couple notes.

“When exactly did you arrive on scene? And did you keep everyone in place or let anyone go?” They asked, voice even. Officer Asahina could never tell what they were thinking, she only knew that they were passionate about taking down the mafia. Everyone in the police community knew that the Sciambra’s were dirty but no one could prove it. The closest they came was arresting one of their suspected runners but even then that was just on drug possession charges.

Officer Sakura spoke up. “We arrived at 7:57pm. We kept everyone who was still in the restaurant but were too late to keep any witness that ran away during the hit or were already outside when it happened. I’ve made a call to get the footage from the security cameras in this area but if this is like before, it’ll be useless.” Frustrated, officer Sakura crossed her arms; the sleeves of her uniform were taut and showed her strength. Asahina nudged Sakura’s right arm and the two shared a look before Sakura sighed and relaxed her arms. Detective Yurei didn’t looked up from taking notes and locked their tablet. They tucked it into an inner pocket of their trench coat and nodded at the officers.

“Thank you for your help, you’re free to go. Should I need anything else from you two I’ll contact you.” With that Detective Yurei turned away from them and went to look at the body. The partners watched them for a moment before looking at each other.

“Hey Sakura, wanna get a doughnut?” Officer Asahina looked hopeful and Officer Sakura smiled and nodded. The two left the scene and proceeded to pick up a dozen doughnuts before deciding to stay at Asahina’s apartment for the night. Detective Yurei on the other hand was just getting started.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the restaurant they looked over the body for any clues. They knew ahead of time that Mr. Towa would be killed and it was their job to make sure that the Family was cleared of any connections. Yuuki paid close attention to the body and was satisfied that the body was clean like always. After making sure that the body was clean, they slipped a carnation flower bulb into his right pocket. It was a known calling card for the Komaeda family and between that and an ‘anonymous’ tip showing that Mr. Towa allowed the family to smuggle drugs through his business, his death would be pinned on them. After this it was a simple matter of checking the surrounding area and leading the forensics team to finding the planted clues. Once the body had been bagged and the team was gone, Yuuki left. Leaving the clean up to the few remaining cops to handle. They finished typing some notes into the case file and then sent an update on an unregistered phone to their contact.

They arrived at their apartment and took off their trench coat. They changed into sleepwear and reheated some leftovers to eat while looking over the range of cases they were handling. That drug bust with Takagi was a real pain, there was only so much they could do for it. They had tried to get rid of the evidence before his conviction but it was under tight surveillance because of his possible connection to the Sciambra’s. They had managed to avoid any connection to the Family but at the cost of Takagi. Now though, he had a parole meeting coming up and Yuuki intended for those drugs to disappear. The Family had paid his fine of course, well, a rich friend of the Family did. Not only paying off a debt to the Family but used it to make themself look charitable. Without that evidence Takagi would not only get out but could sue the police. Unfortunately they had eight months to the parole meeting but they would have it done by then.


	2. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this took way longer than planned to get out. Finals and graduation took so much of my time and I couldn't think about this. But I promise to update on a better schedule now! It's time to meet some key figures in the Sciambra family!

Anabelle admired her newest painting on her office wall. It was a completely legitimate purchase and now she had Monet’s Water Lilies to enjoy, who cared if the museum let the general population see it. She could better take care of it and they were starved for money. She heard a knock on her door and turned to greet the man who came in. Shun Akagawa was a brilliant man who never failed her. He silently walked up and placed a simple sheath on her desk, its knife was missing but she knew where it was. She grinned and opened a desk drawer only to pull out an envelope. 

“I take it that we won’t need to worry about Towa supporting our rival anymore?” Shun nodded. 

“He is dead. Killed in the manner that you requested.” Anabelle hummed as she picked up the sheath, placed it in the envelope, and locked it in her drawer, it would be destroyed later. Shun cleared his throat and she looked up. 

“You mentioned that you had an additional request for me. Is there someone else that you would like to die?” She gestured for him to sit which he did. It wasn’t often that he was called in so when he was, it usually was a challenge. She sat down across from him and pulled a file from another drawer in her desk and handed it to him. He took the file and opened it and found a packet of information along with several photos. They were pictures of a well dressed women with her hair in pigtails. They were clipped with what looked like bear heads and in some of the pictures she was with a similar looking women who wore much simpler clothing. He looked and the packet of information revealed the woman’s name. 

Junko Enoshima, 28, female and known for her charitable actions. She was known for a range of deeds such as creating custom formal clothing for high school students who couldn’t afford it and for helping the police catch murderers by analyzing their previous murders. The packet had her schedule, names and information of close friends and family, and other personal information. After scanning the documents Shun looked up.

Anabelle’s smile faded to a serious expression. “Rumors say that the police are trying to recruit her to help figure out our activities. I know that they’re getting massive pressure from the governor’s office to “decrease criminal activity, my approval ratings are dropping faster than a sinking stone!"" She imitated a voice, presumably the governor’s, before continuing on with a regular voice. “Now I know that this family business is well protected, I don’t want to leave anything to chance. I want her to disappear, nothing big or noticeable like tonight. You can pick whatever method you want, I just want her gone and I only trust you to do this right.” 

Shun’s expression didn’t change much, his eyes closed the smallest bit and his lips twitched for a split second. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed it but Anabelle did, Shun was pleased at her trust and she was happy to see how much he was willing to express around her. It was wonderful to see how much he’d change since her family extended their protection to him. 

“It will be done,” he tucked the file into a pocket in his coat “do you have a preferred date and time for this?” 

Anabelle shook her head “Nothing specific, only that it’s done as soon as possible. But take as much time as you need, after tonight the police will be on high alert and I don’t want you to be in danger.” Shun nodded and Anabelle sighed and smiled. “Now that we’re done with business, mother is coming home today from her trip to Italy and wants to have a family dinner. Dinner will be at 6 but we’re gathering at 5, do you want to come for pre-dinner conversation or just for dinner and games after?” 

  
  
  
  



	3. Love’s Unwitting Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh it kept slipping my mind to update so here's the next part finally. Like always, these characters are from the fangame Danganronpa: Survivor and you can check it out on the game's tumblr! https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com/

Akihiko found another letter in his mail. Normally this wouldn’t be unusual but this letter wasn’t for him. Giddy, he opened the outer envelope addressed to him to find the love letter and cash inside. He loved his job but there were times that the oppressive environment of the prison got to him and made him lose hope in humanity. But these letter, these restored his hope. Shortly after Mikio Takagi was brought to the prison that he worked as a guard at; he met Ms. Ayano Yukimura. Ms. Yukimura had desperately approached him with an offer. Takagi was under extremely tight security and Ms. Yukimura, his girlfriend, couldn’t send letters to him. But she missed him so much that she offered Akihiko a deal. Each week he would be mailed a letter to Takagi and a neat sum of cash. In exchange he would deliver the letter to Takagi and sent Takagi’s replies to Ms. Yukimura. If he was being honest to himself he would do it for free. Helping true love in such a trying time made him so happy but Ms. Yukimura had insisted that he take the money out of gratitude. 

He shoved the letter in his pocket and left for work. Once he arrived at the prison he took off his bright orange coat to reveal his uniform. He put on his guard’s hat and grabbed his flashlight, taser, and handgun which was loaded with non-lethal bullets. Ready, he started his rounds. By the time he reached Takagi’s cell he had broken up two fights between some rowdier cellmates. His cell was in a more secure part of the prison and he was the sole occupant. Akihiko greeted the man as he walked up to him. Takagi was sitting on his cot and grunted in response to Akihiko. He stood up and walked to the bars to stand in front of Akihiko. He held out a piece of paper, Takagi didn’t have access to envelopes so Akihiko would handle that. Akihiko took the letter and handed him the letter that he had just received. 

“You need anything man? Still have a good supply of paper cus I can get you more.” Akihiko gave him a thumbs up. Takagi shook his head no and sat back down. Akihiko had noticed that he wasn’t a talkative dude so he wasn’t bugged by it. He turned and continued on his patrol, humming a pop song. Working in this prison was helping society be safer but it was oppressing at times. Being able to do something like this helped Akihiko make it through the dark times. 


	4. Fine Dining and Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some more characters in this AU! It's so much fun trying to see how I can fit the Danganronpa: Survivor cast into this au :)

The kitchen was filled with yelling and the sounds of pots and pans. Danny finished plating a dish when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Nanami, one the waitresses at her restaurant, who pointed towards the doors to the back entrance. She handed the plate to another chef and wiped her hands on her apron while she walked to the doors. She pushed through the back entrance and recognized the woman waiting for her in the alley. It was one of Ayano Yukimura’s deliverers and hanging from her shoulder was a gym bag presumably to go with her outfit. The woman looked as if she had just come from the gym. She dropped the bag on the ground between them and looked at Danny expectantly. Danny nodded, took half a step back and reached into a rusted looking fuse box and pulled out an identical bag. 

She stepped forward and dropped the bag next to the one already sitting on the ground before picking up the other. “Thank you, dis bag is much cleaner dan dat one.” The woman nodded, Danny noticed that she never spoke during these exchanges, and left. Once the woman was out of sight Danny picked up the new bag and placed it back into the fuse box. 

She reentered the kitchen and flagged down Nanami. “Nanami please bring Isamu to me. I ‘ave a task dat I need ‘im for, t’ank you.” Nanami nodded and left to find Isamu as Danny moved to inspect the desserts. While she did run a money laundering restaurant, her real passion was in baking. The cakes looked wonderful, she had made them herself, but the flan was a little rubbery. She would have to watch when the next batch was made to ensure that they were perfect. 

“U-um Chef Daniela? Namani said that you needed me. D-did I mess up anything, oh I knew that the salad had too much dressing!” The young man tugged at his hair and bit his lip.

Danny shook her head. “ Ne t’en fait pas, do not worry Isamu the salad was perfect. No I ‘ave a task for you to do. We ‘ave just ‘ad a delivery ‘hat I would like you to ‘andle. You remember what to do no?” Isamu calmed down and let go of his hair. He still fidgeted with his hands but nodded to Danny’s question. 

“W-would you like me to do it now or at the end of the lunch rush?” He glanced at the clock which read 1:15pm. They would be easily be busy until around 2:30 when the lunch rush died down. 

“It would be better to take care of the delivery as soon as possible so that it can remain fresh. I will ‘ave someone cover for you in the meantime, t’ank you Isamu.” She watched as he nodded and then headed off to the alley. He would take the bag and mix the money found in it with the money in the safe in her office. Tomorrow it would slowly start to be mixed into the cash registers and be replaced with clean money. This was a favorable deal between her and the Sciambra family. She had a constant stream of money and they were able to make their dirty money clean. While Danny’s restaurant was popular it didn’t hurt having an additional, under the table source of money.      

She properly reentered the kitchen and made arrangements to cover Isamu. Once t hat was handled she had a very stern conversation with the bakers about the necessity of caramelizing the sugar when making flan.


	5. A Little Birdie Once Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry about the delay in this chapter but last week was my niece's birthday so I was out of town. I hope that you enjoy seeing where Orochi "Garbage Son" Shinobu fits in this au!

     Orochi’s smile dropped as the man he just suckered into buying a fake Rolex walked away. The idiot didn’t even question how low the price was, he just bought it. Thankfully, Orochi kept a few genuine watches on the table so that had the man been a cop, he could claim that he had been lied to as well. They were sold at a loss but the fake’s made up for the value and besides, he didn't buy them in the first place. That Sciambra family had a good supply that he was more than happy to trade information for. Part of him questioned what they wanted with information on Mukuro Ikusaba and her sister but he knew better than to try to figure it out. He kept an eye out for police and his ears open for information. He was about to catch the attention of a passerby when he spotted a contact of his. Leon Kuwata approached Orochi’s table and started to look at the watches. 

    “I heard that the police are really stepping up their game. They even got that armor that has cameras in them so that evidence can’t be tossed out due to “irregular circumstances”.” He picked up a Rolex, a real one, and tried it on. 

    “Are you sure that you’re interested in that one? It looks too rich for you rocksocks.” Leon looked up and Orochi knew that the man knew this was real. “If you like the watch you’ll need to offer more than camera vests, m’kay?” Leon glared in response. He latched the watch and then crossed his arms.

    “What else do you want to know? I just gave you that info on those chicks the other day. Do you know how hard it was to get photos of those two?” He whined. Orochi was unimpressed, getting those pictures weren’t nearly that much work. He could have paid some teen half the amount he paid Leon but boss wanted  _ quality _ pictures. 

   “What do you know about last night's murder?”

   “Besides the fact that Towa is as dead as a doorknob? Not much, the police seem to think it’s a hit but don’t have too much. I know that Detective Yurei was called in to investigate.” Leon paused for a moment, seemingly done. 

    “What aren’t you telling me dribblegum?” Orochi was getting bored with this game but Leon always tried to hide facts from him. Orochi would get them, he wasn’t the best informant for nothing. Leon opened and closed his mouth looking as if he was about to say something before sighing and dropping his arms.

     “They do have a lead. They found a white carnation bulb in his pocket. Isn’t that the Komaeda family sign?” Orochi hummed and leaned back in his seat. This would be good and Leon seemed to be out of  _ reliable _ information if he was asking questions. Leon raised an eyebrow as Orochi didn’t answer his question.

     “You’ve earned the watch 2% milk. Leave me.” Leon looked like he was going to push his question but just shook his head. He turned and left the table, fidgeting with his new watch. Orochi glared after him for a moment before starting to pack up. He had spent enough time in this spot and he needed to let his Sciambra contact know what he had learned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is an Au involving the characters from the fangame Danganronpa: Survivor! Here's the projects tumblr if you want to learn more! https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com/


	6. A Sheep in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's evidence that needs to disappear. Also, a look into the history of the elusive Bee Gee.

Bee received an envelope on her doorstep. It was unlabeled but she knew who had sent it. She scooped it up alongside the rest of her mail and dropped the mail into a basket by her front door as she headed to her backyard. As she entered her backyard she heard her chickens clucking and the mixed sounds of her other animals. Bee started her daily animal chores and planned how she would destroy the envelope as she did. 

It was lucky that she had this set up. It wasn’t too expensive to get a house in a rural town like the one Bee Gee lived in but if she had to depend on just what she made from her animals she’d be in trouble. After she left America she hadn’t thought that she’d be able to have a farm so she was grateful for what she had. 

 

Even if it meant working for a mob family.

 

She quickly finished her chores and went inside to grab the envelope. She opened it to reveal her fee and a smaller package. At her employers request, she never opened the smaller envelope but she never needed to. Bee put the envelope in her bag and grabbed her jacket and keys. She didn’t waste time before leaving on her motorscooter, greeting neighbors as she passed them. Eventually she entered a forested area and got off her scooter and hid it before heading off the path. She hummed to herself as she walked and checked her bag again for what she would need. Lighter fluid, rags, matches, and the envelope. After half an hour she stopped at an abandoned shack. 

She unlocked the door to reveal a variety of garden tools. She grabbed a shovel, a hoe, and a canvas bag. It was a heavy load but thankfully she wasn’t going too far. She left the shack and walked until she found the area that she had cleared out for this. Dropping her bags and the shovel, Bee started to break up the dirt in the middle of the clearing. After softening the ground she grabbed her shovel to dig a pit about a foot wide by two feet deep. She dumped the dirt nearby the pit and once the hole was right she straightened up. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was past lunch time. 

She sat next to her supplies and ate a quick lunch while enjoying the silence. Bee had never been one for busy city life and preferred to listen to what happened around her. She took off her hat and fanned herself with it before standing and stretching. She carried the canvas bag to the pit and started to unload the rocks inside. They were blackened and perfect for containing the fire that she planned on making. She encircled the pit before dropping some lighter fluid soaked rags and small branches into the pit. She lit a match and started a fire, adding more wood until it was perfect. Lastly, she dropped the envelope in it. 

Now she waited. This part always took the longest but she couldn’t leave until all the traces were gone. She took out a knife and started to carve a piece of wood that she found. Her mind wandered as she carved and Bee found herself thinking about how she met the Sciambras. 

Bee couldn’t stand to live on her family’s farm after it was sold. Her family had fallen on hard times and her parents decided to finally sell out to a massive company. The manager they sent had offered her a job as an overseer but the idea made her sick. After making sure that her parents were settled, Bee left. She traveled and worked as a seasonal worker for several different farms.  That was how she met the Sciambras. 

They were looking for good workers to take care of a new vineyard they had set up. It would be some time before it matched the capacity of their other vineyards but they wanted experts to care for this new location. Mr. Sciambra had approached her with a job offer and explained that he had heard great things about her. She took it, it felt right to Bee to work on a family business. They trusted her and she was able to help it thrive but it was two years until she got her real job. 

She was working late one night when she heard arguing. Bee found Mr. Sciambra and one of his bodyguards in the middle of a tree grove yelling in Italian. Then the bodyguard pulled out his gun but before he could shoot Mr. Sciambra, he was dead. That’s when Mr. Sciambra noticed Bee and asked her to not tell the police. They both agreed that it had been self-defense but the police would try to call it murder. Bee offered to take care of the body and that was the start. After doing such a good job, the Sciambra’s offered her a more lucrative position and a change. Eventually she moved to Japan and was able to live a much more relaxed life. 

The fire was starting to die down and Bee stood up. She put her carved sheep into her bag and looked into the fire. Everything seemed to be burned and after poking it with a stick she was satisfied. She dumped the dirt onto the fire to put it out and mixed it with the ash. Then she put the rocks back into their bag. She collected the ash dirt mixture and left the area. She put her tools back in the shack and headed home, scattering ash as she walked. 

The sun was setting as she arrived home. As she walked towards her backyard she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. A familiar friendly voiced picked up. 

“Hello dearie, is my order ready?”

“I’ve fixed the leather and I reckon it’ll work for you nicely.” 


	7. Preparing His Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I got offered a job today! First post-college job y'all! So this chapter is Shun preparing for his job.

Shun watched from where he was hidden as his target entered her home. He checked his watch and noted that it was the same time listed in the documents he was given. Whoever Anabelle had gotten this information from, it was almost to his standards. However, there was some conflicting information which led to this. He needed to verify that the schedules were accurate before he could move into planning her death. 

According to his information, she would start to prepare dinner. He watched her for the rest of the night and once it hit three a.m. Shun left. He would wait for a day before doing another check. Once he was sure of the schedule he would be able to plan her disappearance. If this current schedule was correct then there would be an ideal time and a workable time to abduct her. However, was hesitant to use the obvious gap in her schedule due to the fact that it was the most obvious time for anything to happen. 

He returned to one of his safe houses. He was set up across the world but never stayed at any place for too long. He saved his notes before locking away the information and then reviewed his tools. Junko Enoshima would be prepared for something like this. According to his notes she would randomly change her complete schedule even down to her dietary lifestyle. He wanted to be truly prepared before attempting anything with her. Once she was alerted to any threat towards her life then his mission could fail. Shun kept this in mind as he cleaned his variety of weapons and considered his opportunities. 

* * *

 

It had been two days and Shun was satisfied with the schedule. The other information had checked out and he was starting to see just how paranoid Junko was. She had security checks for nearly every part of her day and was still unsure about helping the police. Based on a phone conversation he tapped into she was unsure about getting involved in such a large operation because of the risk to those she knew, especially her sister. She had argued that there was a difference between tracking down a solo murderer and an a criminal organization. She wasn’t impressed with the case involving Mikio Takagi. She felt that the evidence was too weak and mentioned that they should take care to preserve it. The police chief seemed over confident regarding the situation, a fact that Shun shared with Anabelle.  

Despite her hesitance, Shun had a job to do. They couldn’t take the risk that she would join the police in working against the Family. He sat in a coffee shop that was two streets away from where his target currently was. She was shopping at some fabric store for materials for a sewing class that she was going to start. It was another one of her charitable acts but it let him watch how she was in public. It seemed that while she was running errands she wouldn’t have as much security as she would at a formal event or meeting. But her sister was almost always with her and would be another problem. Shun knew that she was an expert at hand to hand combat and skilled with several types of weapons. Ideally he would find a gap where the sisters were separated. But he always prepared for the worst case and would be prepared to face both sisters.

He wouldn’t fail in his mission.          


	8. The Key to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Detective Yurei to make a move on their assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry about the delay, starting a new job has been crazy. There are some minor oc's in here and it was super interesting researching some stuff for this!

Shoda Wakuri, a rookie officer, had checked out the evidence key that day. He was supposed to return it by noon but apparently something had come up. Fortunately for him officer Yuuto Hachimitsu offered to return the key for him. Signing it in for him wasn’t very honest but the poor man had a major family emergency to deal with. He had the key securely locked in his top drawer and planned on signing it in after his shift ended. Despite knowing this, he periodically checked his drawer to check that it was still there. 

“Finally done.” He gathered up the files that he had just completed and stood from his desk. Just as he stepped away from his desk he bumped into someone. As he stabilize the files in his arms he looked at who he had bumped. 

“Oh um, sorry about bumping into you…” he trailed off as he realized just who he had bumped into. Standing in front of him was Detective Yuuki Yurei who was nudging their glasses back to its proper spot.  _ Heck.  _ He had just bumped into one of the most renown detective's and was just staring at them like an idiot. 

“Uh, Detective i’m so so sorry about that! I wasn’t watching where I was going and um what are you doing here?” He cringed, did he seriously just ask that? Thankfully Detective Yurei quietly laughed.“No worries Officer Hachimitsu was it?” He nodded and Detective Yurei smiled. Relieved he let out the breath he was holding. Detective Yurei stepped back to allow him to get away from his desk before clearing their throat. 

“Officer Hachimitsu I was informed that you had the file on the arrested Komaeda Shatei from a few years back? I was hoping to look into his file again as it might relate to the Towa murder last week.” Yuuto nodded and gestured to his desk.

“I’ve been gathering files related to organized crime for you. Sergeant said that you would probably come by for them so she said to collect them. They’re in my top and middle drawer if you want to grab them.” He shifted the files in his arm and pulled out the key to his desk before handing it to Detective Yurei. 

They took the key. “Thank you Office Hachimitsu this will be very helpful.” Yuuto continued on his way to turn in his files. When he returned Detective Yurei was gone and after a quick check he saw that the files were also gone. While he had the top drawer open he checked to see if the key was still there. Happy to see that it was, he recovered it and got back to work. Once his shift ended he packed up, returned the key, and went home unaware of his role in Yuuki’s plan.

 

* * *

 

Yuuki watched Officer Hachimitsu walk off. It was by pure luck that they saw him get the evidence key from Officer Wakuri that morning. Thankfully they had, otherwise that family emergency they had set up would have been wasted. Yuuki watched Officer Hachimitsu for the next few hours before approaching him. They knew where the key was but just needed an excuse to get to it. Sergeant Kayu had unknowingly provided them the perfect opportunity to ensure Takagi’s release by having this officer prepare those files. 

After the interaction with Officer Hachimitsu, Yuuki unlocked the top two drawers in his desk. They slowly pulled out the files from the top drawer while looking for the key. Hidden under some scrap paper in the back left corner laid the evidence key. They glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that no one was, Yuuki slid out the key mold they had waiting in their pocket and quickly made an impression. Satisfied by the mold they returned the key and collected the rest of the files. 

Yuuki returned to the office that they were using and continued the investigation on the Komaeda family. It appeared that the evidence they had planted on the body worked and no one was even thinking about their employer. As they reviewed the various files involving the Komaeda’s Yuuki silently planned how to connect this hit to one of their lower ranking members. If they pinned it on a Shatei the likelihood that the family would retaliate was minimal. After making some progress on that case Yuuki left.

Once Yuuki was a distance away from the police station they made a call on an unregistered phone and arranged to have a key made. They met up with one of the runners that works for the family and gave them the mold. Four hours later Yuuki had a perfect copy of the key and confirmation that they mold was destroyed. Now all they had to do was get to the evidence related to Takagi.  


	9. To Fall Like Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the very delayed update but training has been crazy. I'm really excited about this chapter! I hope that y'all like it as much as I do.

Standing at a bus stop Shun watched as Mukuro left the house. Once her car turned the corner he started walking at a leisurely pace towards the house. He would only have a small window of time but it should be enough. When he passed by the bushes of the neighbors front yard he ducked behind a taller bush and silently made his way towards Junko’s backyard. He crept along the house, watching for cameras. As he did he felt his belt for the tools he would need: tranquilizer, syringe filled with a mixture of poison, a hacking device, and lastly two knives. He preferred not to use a gun when he killed someone. They drew too much attention and left too much a trail.

Crouched, he peered through the back slider doors to see Junko cooking. She appeared to be dancing and Shun saw a speaker on the island countertop. Good, he could use that music to cover his noise. He backed away from the doors and checked the windows. There was a window on the second floor that was just barely opened, as if it hadn’t been shut completely and the wind had pulled it open.  _ Perfect _ he thought. 

The windows to the family room were directly under it. It would be risky, Junko would just need to turn around to see him as he passed, but it was the quickest option. He secured everything on him and placed a booted foot on the ledge. He pushed up and lunged for the top of the window frame. His left hand caught the ledge but his right slipped, causing him to lose balance and his footing. He froze, unable to see if Junko had seen him. For 5 heartbeats he listened but the music never stopped. He calmed his breathing and continued his climb. Shun grabbed the ledge with his right hand and pulled himself up, bracing his feet against the frame. 

He was grateful that whoever designed this house had decided to have the windows be framed by wall. He lifted his right foot next to his left hand and reached up with his right. The distance was too much from this position but maybe if he jumped? If he failed then he would risk injury and discovery. He didn’t care about being injured but if Junko discovered him, he would never have another chance. 

A quick scan showed no other possible routes so he braced himself. The ledge that he crouched on was barely wide enough for his right foot and if he let go to bring the left up he would fall. He pushed up with his right leg and reached up with both arms. His fingers grazed the bottom of the next window but continued on. He felt a rush of panic but he firmly squashed that down. The momentum of his jump continued on for another seconds before it ran out. As he felt himself starting to fall he grabbed onto the ledge with both hands. He pulled himself closer to the window and pushed it open.

He entered a dark bedroom. Judging by the size and the attached bathroom he guessed that this was the master bedroom. Shun silently crossed the room and cracked open the door. The music was still playing but had changed songs. It was now that one pop song that’s been popular. He didn’t see any camera but did spot the master security panel just to the right of the door he was looking out of. 

He slipped out of the door, closing it behind him, and crept to the panel. Shun pulled out his hacking device and connected it to the panel. He started the process and began to count his breaths. Normally the device finishes its job in 26 breaths. Once it passed that count he began to worry, he had heard of prototype systems that would beat hacking devices as good as Shun’s. As it continued its job Shun lifted another cover on the panel and was relieved to see that it was a standard model. It took double the time but eventually the numbers stopped scrolling on the screen and the indicator light turned red.  _ I must get a better device. This took much too long.  _ He thought as he tucked away the device.

The music had changed again. It was now a song from a decade ago. Shun slid along the wall, careful to not disturb anything. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down. The view of the kitchen was blocked which would mean that Junko couldn’t see him. He glanced down at his watch, Mukuro would be home soon.

Shun removed his tranquilizer. It was a small pipe-like mechanism. At one end there was an opening which held a tiny dart. The other had a cap covered button. He held the tranquilizer in his right hand and pulled out a knife with his left. He made it down the stairs, only having to pause when the third step from the bottom creaked. The sounds of cooking and music continued, the song had changed again, so he carried on. 

The archway into the kitchen was a few feet ahead and to the right of the foot of the stairs. The front room was to his left and he crossed its walkway. To his far right were the back doors he had looked through earlier. A pot on the counter reflected Junko’s image, albeit it was a warped image. She was standing at the stove, back to the doorway.

 

Shun made his move.

 

He lifted the device, flipped the cap, and pushed the button. The sound of compressed air being released was the only warning that Junko had before the dart hit her. It stuck in the base of her neck and she staggered, knocking a pot on the stove askew. She caught herself with her left hand and turned her head to look across the kitchen island at him in surprise. He rounded its left side, knife in one hand and pulling out the syringe in the other. She staggered forward to get away from him and grabbed a knife off the island. 

He was surprised that she was still standing.  _ She must have prepared for this _ . He knew that she was paranoid about an attack but hadn’t expected her to be able to continue standing after a tranquilizer this strong. She suddenly whirled around, knife aimed at his throat. He stepped back and narrowly missed her attack. The momentum from her swing pulled her towards him. He dropped his knife and grabbed her wrist, twisting it abruptly. She gasped in pain and dropped the knife, raising her other arm to weakly hit at his chest.  _ Her movements are slowing  _ he realized.  _ The tranquilizer must be working its way into her system.  _

He continued twisting the wrist that he held with his left hand, forcing her to turn around. He pushed her against the island, her right arm twisted and held to her back, and he placed the syringe down. She sluggishly reached for it with her left hand but it was too far right. He forced her other hand behind her back and held both with one hand. She never stopped fighting but her movements grew more and more sluggish and anything she tried to say came out garbled. Shun picked up the syringe in his right hand and saw that she dropped her head. It laid on the counter, left cheek pressed against the marble, and lazily looked up at him. 

 

She watched him as he killed her.

 

He hooked his right thumb under the hem of her shirt and lifted it up until his left thumb could hold it. His left hand still firmly held her arms in place but she was no longer struggling. He fixed his grip on the syringe and gently poked it into the area around the base of her spine. The poison soon entered into her body and once it was empty he pulled it out. He also plucked the dart out of her neck and laid her on the floor. He slid the tools back onto his belt and watched as she stopped breathing. He knelt and verified that she was dead. He stood and got to work.

The pot on the stove had been filled with boiling pasta before she knocked it aside. It now laid tipped with pasta dumped near its top and water spilled over the ledge. Shun gently took the glass that Junko had been drinking out of and filled it with water before pouring some onto the floor. Then he sat it in the puddle on the countertop next to the stove and picked up Junko’s body. He used her to splash the water so it looked as if she had slipped in it. Then he laid her on her stomach and fetched the knife that Junko had dropped. He lifted her enough to stab her, careful to make it look like she had fallen on it. He carefully laid the impaled body down and checked for any blood on him. There wasn’t. He did one last check around the room while removing any signs of a struggle and picked up his knife.

He was exiting the kitchen when he heard the door locks being opened. Shun went up the first four stairs, stepping over the one that creaked before. He froze when he heard the door open.

“Junko i’m back.” Mukuro called out as she entered. Shun heard her stop for a moment. 

“Junko?” Mukuro questioned. Shun took another few steps up and was near the top when he saw her. Mukuro had a gun out and slowly crept towards the kitchen. Shun froze and pressed himself against the wall, not that it would do much if she looked to her right. Mukuro stood at the base of the staircase and started to turn towards it when she stopped. Her attention was drawn to something in the kitchen and she walked in, lowering her gun. Taking advantage of her distraction Shun went up the rest of the stairs and as he ducked into the master bedroom he heard a scream. 

He hurried and left through the window. He climbed out the window and dropped from the ledge. It was a rough landing, his ankles protested the drop but he managed to stand. He passed through the yard and hopped over the back fence wall. The house behind Junko’s was dark and Shun had no issues as he passed through the yard and out onto the other street. He was gone before the ambulance came.


	10. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Shun's actions. How will Detective Yuuki Yurei handle this? 
> 
> How are y'all doing? Hopefully having a fine and friendly day! With the exception of Officer Wakuri, OC's are from this awesome fangame!  
> https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com/

Yuuki had just sat down to eat when their work phone rang. Resigning themselves to a hurried meal they grabbed a piece of chicken and picked up the call.

“Hello?” They tried to seem pleasant but they were starving. Couldn’t work wait until _after_ they ate to call? The person on the other line let out a relieved breath.

“Detective Yurei we need you. There’s been a possible high profile murder. How soon can you be at…” Yuuki listened to the man rattle off an address with interest. Wasn’t that the Enoshima residence? “How soon can you get there?” They paused, waiting for their answer. Yuuki put down their food and stood up.

“I will be there in 15 minutes.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuuki arrived on the scene the area was surrounded by tape and police officers. They were led by Officer Wakuri into the residence. Yuuki saw Officer Hachimitsu interviewing Mukuro Enoshima in the front room. “She’s the one who called us. Said that she left to pick up a bulk delivery that her sister was expecting. When she came back Junko was dead.” Yuuki nodded along and pulled out their tablet. They pulled up the case file that was just created and read the little information there was. Included was a transcript of the call. Based on what that said and what Mukuro had told them in person, it seemed that there was no tie to the Family. Yuuki had been informed that something big would soon happen and that it would require their involvement. However, they hadn’t expected this.

They stepped into the kitchen and took in the scene. The stove was still on and there was a pot on its side. Yuuki guessed that it had spilled based on the pasta on the countertop. They were curious about the glass that stood near it. As they rounded the kitchen island they saw the cutting board that sat to the far right of the stove. It still had prepped food on it, a mix of vegetables. They were organized into little piles, waiting to be used. The rest of the kitchen seemed normal. There were some plates in the sink waiting to be washed and other normal mess.

The body was next to a puddle of water and blood. It had a blanket draped over it. Yuuki stepped closer and gestured to the body. “Has anyone tried to move her yet? Do we know what caused her bleeding?”

Officer Wakuri nodded “When the paramedics came they started to move her but she was already dead. They said that she had bled out from a knife wound. Initial investigation points towards an accident. It looks like she slipped and stabbed herself but once you and forensics are done they’re going to take the body back for a more thorough check.” Yuuki nodded and another officer called for Wakuri. They watched him leave the kitchen. Once he was gone they knelt by the body and lifted the blanket.

There was no obvious signs of a struggle. The wrists had no bruising and Junko’s face was peaceful. Yuuki pulled out gloves from their jacket and put them on. They pulled the blanket back further to show a bloodied torso, the knife had been removed, and lifted the shirt. It peeled up with a wet sound and they could see the cut clearer. It appeared to follow the idea that Junko had fallen on her knife but they needed to be sure. Letting the shirt fall back into place Yuuki took a quick glance. No one was watching them.

They looked closer at the body’s vitals. In the back of Junko’s neck there was a tiny dot. The average person wouldn’t notice it but forensics would. _How to cover this?_ It couldn’t heal and any attempt to cover it would draw attention. If they think that this was an accident they might be lax about tiny details though. If it looked like a pore mark though…

Yuuki felt in their pockets and found a safety pin. They always kept some small supplies in case of scenarios like this. They used it to make the tiny dot look bigger and more pore-like. That covered, Yuuki moved on. Other areas appeared clear but they couldn’t fully search the body. After they had checked both arms the forensics team came and forced them out. Yuuki tried to get more time with the body but procedure indicated that they needed to leave. Frustrated they moved to check the rest of the house.

Yuuki paused at the kitchen’s entrance. They looked to their left, towards the sliding doors. _If this was a hit,_ Yuuki thought, _then the hitman most likely came in through another method_ . There were already two police officers investigating it, one on either side. Yuuki left them and decided to go the straight path, the stairway. They quietly went up the steps, pausing when the third step creaked. _Hm, surely the victim would have heard this? Unless_ … They remembered the speaker on the island. It had been turned off but didn’t Mukuro say that it had been playing? _Maybe that covered it?_ It still made them question though. The victim was known for her paranoia, surely she wouldn’t have ignored a suspicious sound?

Making a mental note of that, they continued up the staircase. The staircase went along the right wall and they had to go left once they reached the top. First there was a closed door and to its right a panel in the wall. Deciding to investigate the panel first, Yuuki approached it carefully. At first glance it looked normal. The right lights were on and there was no damage. They lifted a panel and checked if it was armed. It wasn’t.

They lowered the panel and pulled up the file. There were no notes about anything outside of the body, the kitchen, Mukuro’s call, and the constantly updating interview with Mukuro. They closed the file and tucked their tablet back into their coat pocket. They lifted the panel again and thought about what to do. _Mukuro knew that this was armed. It would raise flags if it wasn’t armed but what to do?_ Yuuki didn’t know the code and to ask would push the system to center focus.

They couldn’t break anything, that’d draw attention, but maybe the system had some weakness? How else would it have been cracked. They found the brand, some big tech company, and remembered that a few years ago they had an issue with magnets. They announced that they moved away from using magnets due to the weakness they presented to hackers. However, Yuuki recalled working on a case where a security system from after that announcement was turned on by the owners using magnets. The owners had forgotten their code so they used the magnets, claimed it felt safer. It wasn’t.

 _Where to find a magnet?_ Yuuki wondered. They lowered the panel and turned to look over the stair banister. Forensics was still in the kitchen so that ruled out any kitchen magnets. There were two more doors to their left. The first one led to a bathroom and the second was an office. A desk took up the center of the room. On the right wall there was a whiteboard with dates and papers on it. And there were two large magnets sitting unused in the bottom left corner. _Perfect_.

They walked around the right side of the desk and stopped before the whiteboard. They plucked the two magnets and heard the squeak from the third step. They hurried over to the window, hiding the magnets in their right hand. They started to inspect the window frame when they heard a voice.

“Detective Yuurei?” It was Officer Hachimitsu voice. They turned and he hesitantly approached them. They smiled and waved with their left hand.

“Hello Officer Hachimitsu, may I help you?” They stepped away from the window and walked towards him. Walking along the right side, completing a loop around the desk and stopping in front of him.

He looked nervous, “I was just wondering what you were doing? Everyone else is checking the downstairs area…” he trailed off. Yuuki nodded.

“That is why i’m investigating up here. So far it looks like an accident to me but I figured that we should fully investigate the house. I was just checking to see if this window had been used to enter but it appears not. I’m almost done, i’ll be down in a moment.”

Officer Hachimitsu seemed almost relieved. “Oh no worries, I was just seeing what was up. Do you need any help?” Yuuki shook their head in response.

“I’ll be fine finishing up on my own. Thank you though.” They kept a light, pleasant tone and a polite smile. Officer Hachimitsu nodded and pointed behind him.

“I’ll be heading back down then. We’re almost done here and then we’re going to give our reports. If you want to join us?” It was curious to Yuuki that he seemed so nervous around them. They nodded in response to his question.

“That would be wonderful. I’ll join you all in a moment.” The officer took the dismissal and left the room.

They left the room after him and watched as he went down the stairs. He looked back at them once more but they waved him off. They turned and opened the master bedroom. _Might as well check out this window as well._ It would be good to maintain a cover. They couldn’t find any evidence that it had been used and the rest of the room seemed in order. They slipped out of the room and checked over the banister to the floor. None of the officers were watching them. They turned and quickly used the magnets to reset the alarm system. One last stop in the office let them put the magnets back before they were on their way down stairs.

The found Officer Hachimitsu and the officers who had been checking the back door waiting for them. The group left the scene and made it back to the station in decent time. Yuuki paid close attention to their reports in case there was anything they needed to handle. Thankfully there wasn’t. Most of Yuuki’s report was already copied down onto the official file. Yet, for the benefit of the other officers who didn’t have access to it yet, Yuuki repeated some of their findings. They were careful to hint at it being an accident and nothing else.

Once everyone had shared their findings they were dismissed. Officer Hachimitsu had invited Yuuki to go get a meal with him and the other officers but they declined. They quickly made their way home where they reheated their earlier meal and finished it. They debated making a call to their Sciambra contact but decided to wait and see what happened with the investigation before reporting in.

For now, they would focus on freeing Mikio Takagi.


End file.
